Emotion Escapades
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: AU. One-shot. A Psychometric officer Logan Henderson is working on a case; His best friend James came home: Drunk. There were hugs and something he shouldn't read him while his drunk.


Title: Emotion Escapades

Summary: AU. One-shot. A Psychometric officer Logan Mitchell is working on a case; His best friend James came home: Drunk. There were hugs and something he shouldn't read him while his drunk.

Rating: T

Logan was known as a high leveled esper; A Psychometer to be precise. A Psychometery an ability allowing you to gather information of a certain object and someone with a touch, they can also tell how people think. I know it sounds awesome; however it's not all the fun and games for him. He worked at an organization wherein they tried to remove the gap between espers and normal to get along and live in peace and harmony, they making progress bit by bit; although, Some normal people despises esper with a passion; They were monsters with horrid powers that can cause mass anarchy if isn't in the wrong hands. Although, he was depressed but at the same time he knew that this would happened. Since he got this ability he pretty much knew the situation around him. He practically imagined earth would be a living hell wherein the world he walks upon on has a sinister and sadistic hands of nature; sitting on the bottom of the food chain; waiting to be eaten. But it really changed him when he met Kendall, James and Carlos. They're all espers like him; they practically understood the pain and suffering they went through.

Carlos was a teleporter; although his parents were busy with younger brother: Antonio. He wasn't mad at them, because his younger was very ill. Then he was sent away to the organization to nurture him and teach him how to use his abilities well.

Kendall was an electrokinetic; His parents abandoned him the fact that they knew that he was an esper. He was mad at them, they don't have the heart to accept the fact that God gave him a gift; a gift which can help other people, but oh well. Guess people are just plain heartless till the end.

And lastly, James who was a Doppelganger, He was born with a perfect life. He practically got everything he wanted, but his parents weren't around to see him. They were so busy with their work to see their child grew up to be an esper; helping other people.

All of them were special esper agents known as: Big Time Rush. They grew up together and were best friends. All of them work and live together in one house.

One Sunday night, at their crib. Logan was looking in his microscope, examining some sample he'd found during their investigation on some psycho killer. It's really hard for him to read the evidences with Psychometery, since the criminal was an esper, his reading were muddled. There's no other choice but to use a scientific approach. He was alone in the house; Carlos and Kendall had a mission together in another country while James went drinking with his girlfriend: Halston Sage. Usually, He plays with them and then breaks them up in an instant but this time he practically spends time with her for the past ten months.

The thought of Logan was kind of nice. He practically had some feelings for him but since he had Halston to make him happy, I guess he wasn't needed anymore; all he got to do is to support him and hoped for the best. But on the inside, he was heart-broken like a some lenient punishment was brought because of his abnormal sexuality; He was tempted to read his thoughts with his ability; Sadly they made a promise that they would honor the BTR's bro code, Specifically said, that Logan shouldn't read other people's thoughts unless in danger or in sickness. He sighed sadly as he focused on his work, tweezers slowly on the sample dish as he began examining by applying a bit of psychometer.

Then he heard stomping, and few crashing. Logan turned away from his work; he didn't notice someone was home. "James? Carlos? Kendall?"

"Shad….dup…." He heard murmurs until he realizes it was James. He must be drunk from all that drinking.

Logan removes the elastic gloves, setting his tweezers done and removed his lab coat. "James is that you?"

Then there was no answer.

Logan exits his room and walked to the living room and he notice James was leaning through the opened door as he look like a wreck. His hair was practically messed up, his jacket was uneven; The right side is in place while left one was at the bridge of falling, His shirt was wrinkled, his pants was intact yet his fly was open and his shoes were untied and dirty. James was so drunk he didn't have the strength to stand up, Logan catches his friend but he slightly coughed due to the mustiness of the alcohol. He dragged his weak friend to his room.

He places his friend down to his bed, as he tucked him in his blanket. He looks at him, he looks so weak and he was shivering his toenails out. He sighed in annoyance. _'Seriously, James It's really rare to see you so much drunk, yet you still sober enough to come home. '_ Logan thought as he saw him had a sad look on his face. As if almost he was crying.

He knew this isn't right but he had to know. Logan touched James' face as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He applies electrical impulses with his brainwaves he access James' mind with an ease. Since James had his guard down it'll be much easier to him. He saw an image in his head. Their a blonde girls swinging a bottle, James yelling at her, A couple arguing and the words came from her mouth. He didn't heard a thing but he can read her lips _"We are through James Maslow. I don't want to see you're fucking face ever again."_

Logan was shocked seeing those images inside James mind; He can still hear his voice saying. _'She force me to drink harder, Then I saw her hitting with another guy. Then I got mad at her saying that she started everything then she got mad and we broke up, leaving me with another guy.' _ Logan heard everything as he removes his fingertips away from James' face. James was still sobbing as he shivered the pain away.

Logan was sitting beside him; He was stuck on his thoughts. _'WHAT THE SHIT! She cheated on him with another guy! UNFORGIVABLE, I WILL READ HER THOUGHTS UNTIL SHE'S MENTALLY UNSTABLE. How dare she hurt our friend?' _Logan thought as he grips his fist so hard, causing it to draw his blood. Due to his Psychometery, he had developed a dark and sadistic personality he used that to tease his friend and make his enemies pay the price if they dared hurt his friends and sometimes he used inhuman methods to solve problems; For example, David Cade from the Dark Phantom attacked Kendall with an Hypnotic attacked that cause him to blew an eyeball off, that nearly made James faint. Then he suggested that they would get away from that area and use a Thermobaric Bombardment. Trust me, When he says something cute and innocent, The villain or person will have taste of hell.

James subconsciously clings to Logan. Making Logan caught off guard, He didn't anticipate him to cling on him. Then he realizes he was drunk.

"James, you need a shower to clean your hair,"

James hiccuped, "I don't need a shower."

"But James, you're gonna throw up. You need to go to your room."

James didn't answer as nuzzled closer to Logan while his hands gripping on his PJ's.

"James, You can't possibly keep nuzzling on my bed are you?"

"Hm?"

"If you're testing my self-control this isn't going to work. You know the consequences." Logan reminded James that it's wrong to love, especially if it's your own gender. He admits it to himself that he's a bi. But he couldn't let his feelings get in the way of his Judgment.

James didn't respond, he just snuggled closer to Logan. "James?"

He didn't answer anything; he just wants to be with him. Because of his break up with her; He just really a friend to hug him. "Please stay with me," He whispered to Logan, he hugged him even tighter.

Logan didn't react, he really want to read him. But he snuggled closer to James as he inhaled his scent. He smells mustiness and alcohol all over, the scent really overpowers him but that didn't bother him. He uses this opportunity to read his thoughts. "Man, Why did she leave me? I don't understand I should be happy now that woman is gone; the pain is too much for me. It's a good thing Logan is here for me; With Carlos and Kendall out on a mission, It's a good thing I have a shoulder to lean on," He heard James' thought.

"James…" He whispered to himself. He looks at James tired look, his lips looks so kissable; his red swollen lips waiting to be kissed.

"Logan…" James whispered that caught the Psychometer's attention.

"Yes, James?"

James didn't respond but all he did is to face his friend with a cute puppy dog face.

Logan narrowed his eyes at James, "I think you are doing this on purpose," He patted James' short hair as he cupped his cheek. _'This pisses me even more,'_

His and James' lips were inches apart until Logan's tongue touches James'. James easily let him in without hesitation; frankly he didn't care because he's drunk. Logan taste mint, chocolate and somewhat bitter because of the alcohol. Logan's tongue was exploring every cavern inside of James' mouth making him moan. Logan was starting to lose it, He never imagined this day would come, he is actually kissing his long lost crush: James Maslow. He is hoping that this moment would last forever, however his fantasy was cut off when James bites on Logan's bottom lip hard.

'_WHAT THE SHIT!' _Logan retracted as he covers his newly bitten lip. The blood was dripping from his lip, slowly flows don until it drops to his clean white bed sheet.

Logan looks at James who had unusually sharp canine teeth. His canine tooth was sharp similar to a saber tooth tiger yet it was small, His canine tooth was slowly forming back to its original human canine teeth.

"Humph. You have no way out Logan Philip Henderson, At least not for your sadistic tongue after all these years," James wore a slurry smile. What James meant was this was his revenge after all this year of getting used to Logan's sadistic attitude. He drives away hot girls away; She uses inhuman a method to end a criminal's life; Even though the criminal did was stole a wallet. This was James' plan to get back at Logan.

The Psychometric Esper manages to catch on what James' said; Curse his charming charisma. Usually, he points a gun on James but he was messed up pretty bad. Guess serves him right for reading his thoughts while he's drunk.

'_Damn IT!'_

_The Next Day_

After all that escapades, everything seems back to normal. Well, almost.

James was scratching his head with a coffee on the other hand. Logan is reading some new on the newspaper, with a medical mask that covers his mouth.

"Hey, Loges. Did you find any leads on the criminal?" James asked. He settled down as he sat down.

"Yeah, But I did find some leads on him." Logan settles down the newspaper. "I did found some finger prints and manage to track down on where his hideout is located."

"That's great and all, But out of curiosity; what up with the mask?" James points at Logan's medical mask paste on his face.

"This is nothing James," Logan turned the other way. "I was just experimenting something,"

"I see." James was contented with his friends' answer as he took a sip of his coffee. He noticed that his coffee seems…off.

"Yuck. I can taste blood. Is my gum bleeding?" James asked himself he didn't have any bleeding gums or anything. _'Man, What did I do last night.'_

* * *

_A/N: This is my one-shot. Just did this to take some steam away with my long fic. This way; I can focus back on my fic. This fic was inspired by a Sherlock Holmes Fanart._

_Dislclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush_

Logan: I'm sorry If I treated you like a bitch.

Carlos: Did that happened? Many things happened at my family back then, So I don't remember that much,

Logan: By the way, I ate your cookie. *Shows at a half-eaten cookie* I'm sorry haha, *Smiles Innocently*

Carlos: *Points with a goat -shaped hand* WHAT THE SHIT! I WAS GONNA EAT THAT FOR LATER!? *Teleports Logan on mid-air*

Logan: Guess the retaliation certainly reminiscent for remembering.

Please Review or Get writer's block for not reading it 3


End file.
